Gijinkas Meet the Tails Doll
by Incinirmatt
Summary: After a long a difficult battle, Shadow utilizes the chaos emeralds to warp the Tails Doll away where it can never return. That world is the world of Pokemon gijinkas. Will they feel the sunshine?


"I don't know who you are, but you can't stay here." said the infamous Shadow the Hedgehog as he looked down upon a lifeless doll. What the ultimate life form couldn't believe was how such an innocent looking thing could be so hell-driven. For once, Sonic wasn't joking about something like this.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shadow, wait!" Sighing in frustration, Shadow the Hedgehog turned around, his emotionless and serious gaze never faltering. Behind him, not too far away, was Sonic the Hedgehog, jogging up to him down the sidewalk of Station Square. Station Square was a rather large and bustling city with really advanced technology, though the tech was mostly used by G.U.N.<em>

_Speaking not a word, Shadow let the fastest thing alive skid to a halt in front of him. "H-Have you seen the Tails Doll?"_

"_The what?" Did Sonic really ask if he saw a worthless doll? What did he look like, a lost and found booth? Both hedgehogs gave each other confused glances._

"_You don't know about the Tails Doll?" Sonic asked, mystified. "I thought everyone knew." A pause followed before Shadow turned to leave._

"_I don't have time to look for your toy. Speaking of which, isn't it a bit strange to have a doll of your friend?" Sonic chuckled at this. Of course Shadow would assume he made it. Typical._

"_Heh, if only that was the reason it was created." muttered Sonic, looking down. "No, Shadow, this thing ain't friendly. It's killed a lot of people, ya know; you should be careful." By this point, Sonic was looking up again, his usual excited grin on his face._

"_But you shouldn't have any trouble. Anyways, I better get going so we can kill this thing again." Again? What was all that about? "Catch ya later, Shadow!" exclaimed Sonic before he rocketed off, out of sight in only 2 short seconds. Rolling his eyes slightly, Shadow continued on his way. Obviously, this was nothing more than a prank. A doll killing people? That sounded redundant, almost like a bad horror movie._

_If Sonic honestly expected him to believe that, he was out of his mind. All he had done was waste the black hedgehog's time, slightly annoying him in the process. "Hmph." And with that, Shadow continued on his way._

* * *

><p>That was about a week ago, but as it turned out, this thing was far more than just an urban legend. It was all too real, and almost got the upper hand on Shadow through an ambush in the dark woods, where trees, bushes and the night sky shrouded them from anyone's notice. The battle that ensued afterwards was rather long and difficult to the point where the ultimate life form had to utilize the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds he held onto. Embarrassing.<p>

"Now my only concern is how to get rid of you once and for all." he mumbled, picking up the doll and examining it. Creepily enough, it did seem to resemble the two tailed fox known by many as Tails, though there were quite noticeable stitches everywhere, which gave off the essence that it was rather poorly made. In contrast to the low quality, a small ruby was attached to the head of the doll by a single string. Ominously, the gem hovered up on its own and glowed with a demonic scarlet light.

Tails Doll, as it had been called, was most definitely alive, judging by the glowing jewel, yet unable to fight. Thinking back, Shadow vaguely recalled Sonic saying something about them killing this doll before. If that's the case, then perhaps there was another solution to this. "If I can't kill you, then I'll just rid the world of you through some other way." proclaimed Shadow, the seven emeralds floating around him, all glowing brilliantly. "Chaos…control!"

In a brief flash of green light, the Tails Doll was gone.

Meanwhile, in a distant universe on a wondrous planet of green and blue, a large plane was taking off, ready to transport its passengers to a new destination. This world was the world of Pokemon gijinkas, that's right, Pokemon gijinkas. Instead of being regular Pokemon, the Pokemon in this universe were humans with Pokemon attributes. In this world, every language was a human language and well understood by many. One would think that with Pokemon being human, they would have equal rights.

Wrong! Pokemon still had very few rights, though some managed to get the respect of many and attain citizenship. A few of these gijinkas were flying on a plane to Jubilife City, a large metropolis located in the Sinnoh region, in hopes of catching a little vacation time. The plane was pretty big and there were three seats per group on each side. Among the gijinkas was Allie, a 24 year old professional Kirlia gijinka dancer with short green hair that had two red horns sticking out of it, blue eyes, a nice white dress and the slim figure of a well-trained dancer. There was also Shade who was a purple haired, brown eyed, prankster Sableye gijinka about the same age as Allie who wore nothing but a purple t-shirt that matched his hair and had three large jewels attached to the chest of it, and black shorts that had small diamonds going down the sides of the legs of it. He was pretty thin, but Shade had to be. Some of the pranks he pulled required someone small, nimble and quick.

Another flier was Venus, a Mawile gijinka. A lot could be said about her; Venus is rich, much like Shade, though her extravagances were very few. She had a more traditional attire, wearing nothing but undergarments underneath a long tan colored kimono that had thick dark green lines cascading along the borders of the fabric. Most of her energy was directed towards evil and sadism, which explained how she managed to get on a plane with a sword in plain sight and many knives that weren't. Her green eyes and long dark green hair showed off her Mawile features well, though what was most noticeable was her fly trap.

As a gijinka, a Mawile's fly trap is a completely separate entity that shares a mind link with its original host. Everything one being knows, the other knows as well. They will constantly "sync" to get the information from the other part. Sadly, if the fly trap dies, the other doesn't die but if the main Mawile dies, the fly trap dies as well. It's a very complex bond between the two, but that was the way Venus liked it.

On one side of Allie was Kathrine, a Crobat gijinka with light black hair that was slightly messy and flowed down slightly past her shoulders. Quite busty, the 25 year old wore a black top of green lines covering it which gave it a TRON kind of look. Out of her back sprouted four wings, similar to an actual Crobat. On her legs, she wore black shorts and purple boots that reached high up her legs.

Sitting calmly and boredly on the other side of Allie was Senka, a Luxray gijinka that was about 26 years old. Short, spiky hair cascaded down her neck, a long, thin black tail shot from her rear, a yellow x at the tip of it. For clothing, Senka wore a blue blouse with black fur all over the outline, especially around the neck area. Underneath was a black t-shirt and for her legs, she wore a long black skirt.

Kathrine, Senka and Allie were all sitting in the same row, conversing with each other. The three had been friends for quite a while, so it was only natural that they would go on a vacation together. Slowly, the plane ascended off the ground, soaring high into the air. "Alright, finally on our way." stated Allie, relieved that they managed to finally get on the plane.

"Finally." Senka muttered bitterly in agreement. Patience was not one of her strong points.

"Least we're getting going. I can't wait to get to Jubilife." said Allie with a content sigh.

"Me neither." Kathrine exclaimed, relaxing in the chair with a soft smile. They may not have gotten the best seats, but they were pretty comfortable ones none the less. Senka nodded, before following Kathrine's example.

"Only a matter of time now," Allie stated before looking at her two friends questioningly. "Have you two ever flown before?" A glance from Kathrine immediately reminded her of a very important detail. Crobats could fly whenever they wanted to.

"Er, have you ever flown before, Senka?" inquired Allie awkwardly, slightly embarrassed. Kathrine couldn't help but chuckle while Senka only shrugged.

"Not really."

"Me neither."

"I guessed."

"Kinda excited." exclaimed Allie happily. Chuckling once again, Kathrine shook her head in amusement, remembering memories of her first flight. She was quite young back then, but the memory was clear as day. A young Zubat gijinka, desperately trying to get the hang of flying, yet enjoying herself none the less, was her back when she was a young child. Flying was a magical experience.

Rapidly, the plane began to gain altitude. Flight attendants were going through the standard procedures, telling everyone to turn off their electronics, remain in their seats, etc.

"And we're off." Kathrine told her friends.

"Off the ground and on our way!" proclaimed Allie, giddy with excitement.

"Heh, don't get too excited now." said Shade, who was directly in the row ahead of them. Shrugging, Senka remained silent as Kathrine sighed in frustration. Of course _he _would be here. The prick who constantly made Allie and Kathrine targets to his petty little pranks.

"Hey, Shade." muttered Kathrine unhappily.

"Long time no see." That smirk, that fucking smirk on his face. Allie and Kathrine both hated it with a passion. Shade managed to have every little thing goes his way, like one of those people whose lives were perfect, it wasn't fair. When has he ever had a bad time? Never. This little imp's life has been a walk in the park. Allie found herself glaring softly at him, which he took notice to, judging by the fact his smirk began to widen. "Glad to know that you still hate me."

"Piss off." grumbled Allie. Confused, but uninterested in how they know each other, Senka decided to speak up.

"Do I want to know?" asked Senka in a deadpan voice.

"Doubtful." Shade answered, turning to her before adding, "Not sure I know you."

"Don't think I know you either." she replied, coolly.

"Name's Shade." The smirk on his face never faltered, not even for a moment.

"Yeah, I heard." Senka was not interested in talking to the Sableye gijinka. Why should she? Obviously her friends didn't like him and he did seem a bit annoying. Her cold attitude, however, didn't seem to faze Shade in the slightest.

"Not gonna give me your name?" he asked, still smirking. Senka remained quiet for a brief moment before answering.

"It's Senka."

"A pleasure." Was he being friendly? In a way, that was hard to believe for Allie and Kathrine. A nod from Senka signaled the conversation was over.

"Can you leave us alone?" Allie asked, frustrated. Shade was the last person she wanted to see here. Completely unaffected by this, however, Shade turned to her, his smirk finally faltering a bit.

"Heh, just wanted to let ya know that Venus is also on this plane." explained Shade.

"What!" Allie asked quickly, not realizing that the Mawile gijinka was only a few rows behind her. Shade nodded. Allie grew pale.

"It's true. Saw her on the way in." Senka headtilted, confused at why Allie seemed so…frightened. Even Kathrine looked pretty shaken up, why was that? She had never seen the two like this before over the mentioning of a name, but Senka didn't know the things they knew. Kathrine and Allie had been through hell because of Venus and neither of them wanted to see their torturer again anytime soon.

"Who?" inquired Senka, curiously.

"Heh, if you run into her, you'll know. Trust me." With the way he said it, Senka doubted she'd be hard to miss.

"I see." said Senka in understanding. Shade nodded, before smirking.

"Have fun with her~" And with that, he turned around. Silence lingered in the air like a pungent stench for a few seconds, with both Kathrine and Allie reminiscing about their encounters with Venus, all of which had been unpleasant. After several seconds, right when one of them was about to speak, an explosion was heard on the rear end of the plane.

"The hell was that!" asked Senka, startled.

"I have no fuckin' idea." exclaimed Kathrine, just as startled if not more.

"I hope nothing's wrong." mumbled Allie worriedly. As if to prove Allie's hopes to be wrong, several flight attendants shuffled quickly down the aisle, to investigate what had happened.

"And you were saying?" asked Senka, deadpan and rather annoyed.

"Dammit."

"Thought so." Allie sighed at her friend's remark.

"Just hope it's nothing too serious." she mumbled, before the faintest sound of a scream could be heard.

"Apparently, it is." Senka pointed out.

"Dammit."

"No need to repeat yourself."

"Ugh, I guess you're right." Allie sighed, hating the fact everything was against her right now. On the other hand, Senka was ready to discover the source of those screams. Without hesitation, she stood up.

"I'm gonna go see what happened." she proclaimed. Kathrine and Allie looked over at her, slightly worried about their friend.

"You sure?" asked Allie uncertainly.

"Hey, if it's tech trouble, an electric type might be needed." reminded Shade, Senka nodding in agreement.

"What he said." And with that, Senka walked off as another scream reverberated through the cold air. Despite the fact the plane was noisy with chatter, it was silent to Senka, even more so when she finally made it to the cargo chamber; the origin of the screams. A single steel door blocked her entry and slowly, she opened the door, an almost ominous creaking sound echoing through the air as she did so. "Anyone here?" she called, looking around. No answer came. Despite the light the came into the room from the rest of the plane, the room was quite dark. Perhaps there was a problem with the lights.

After walking only a few steps inside, a strong and nauseating aroma hit Senka's nostrils like a sudden slap to the face. It seemed to smell of something familiar, as if she had smelled something similar to it before, but it was so long ago that she couldn't remember what it was. Step. Step. Further in, she ventured. What was that stench? It was getting stronger and stronger as she ventured further into the darkness. Yes, it was so familiar, but what was it? She couldn't place it, but it was on the tip of her tongue. A slightly frustrating feeling, she soon noticed that she could start to see the outlines of luggage she got close enough to.

Slowly, her eyes began to adjust, taking in more of the surroundings around her. Thankful of her night vision, Senka kept walking, easily avoiding the stray suitcases that found their way away from the rest. One thing that caught her eye though was a red puddle a few meters away. Blinking in curiosity, she walked over towards it. As she got closer and closer to the red puddle, Senka saw what appeared to be a human leg. If she kept getting closer than that, she would see the rest of the flight attendant, bleeding from multiple stab wounds and with a hole in his chest, where some of his organs had been removed. Either way, the sight of the leg triggered something within her, something that reminded her of the smell.

The smell was the unmistakable smell of a fresh corpse after a brutal killing.

Silence, once again, filled the air. It was almost unnerving, but Senka was too preoccupied with getting the images out of her head to feel the unnerving. Images of corpses passed through her mind from back when she had to hunt for her food. Many dead bodies, but it was all for survival. Her past haunted her, like a ghost of some sort, trying to remind her of the crimes she had done, of the sins she had committed. 'It was all for survival, it was all for survival,' a voice in her head told her, but that didn't quell her guilt. No, Senka had once enjoyed the thrill of the hunt and that was unforgivable.

Suddenly, a high pitched shriek reverberated through the air, coming from deeper into the cargo chamber, stopping Senka's train of thought.

"W-Who's there?" asked Senka nervously, now afraid of herself and what was going on here.

"G-Get away from me! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" cried the owner of the shriek, followed by a cold and sadistic laughter.

Walking deeper, Senka asked, "H-Hello?" Another scream. Senka winced at this, shaking slightly in fear. Suddenly, all was calm again. "Hello?"

Step. Step. Each one she took, seemed to grow louder and louder, but that didn't stop her. Senka refused to stop going farther in; she had to know what was happening. Step. Step. Step. She could feel it; whatever had caused the scream was close. Ever so close. Step. Step.

...

Senka rounded a corner of luggage, stopping in her tracks immediately to take in the scene. Another of the flight attendants, this one seeming to be a woman, had literally a suitcase shoved into her body through a hole in her stomach and her eyes had been gouged out. Blood was everywhere, only making the already lurid scene more terrifying and gruesome.

Grimacing at the scene, Senka quickly turned her away from the horrid sight. Whatever caused this was obviously quite the psychopath. Maybe the best course of action would be to leave.

She turned her eyes for a brief moment when a single eerie red light in the distance disrupted her train of thoughts, sticking out amongst the darkness. "Hello?" she asked apprehensively. Psychotic chuckling was faintly heard as a response. Though it was impossible to pinpoint where it was coming from, deep down, Senka knew it was in the direction of the light.

'I don't like this...' Senka thought to herself, as she watched the light warily. 2 seconds and nothing happened, but when the next second struck, the light began to get closer. Closer and closer, the light drew, the blood-curdling chuckling also getting louder as well. Slowly, an outline began to form. It seemed to be the outline of...some sort of doll. Senka didn't recognize a shape like that, but it sort of reminded her of a Ninetales, only with 7 of its tails removed and a light coming from something on top of its head. Adding to the oddness, the doll was floating.

"Whatever that thing is, I don't like it." Senka muttered, backing away uneasily, her eyes watching the doll carefully. In a sort of pause, the light stopped moving forward, though the outline of it was getting clearer and clearer as Senka's eyes adjusted. Luxray had the innate ability of amazing vision, so incredible that they could see through walls, though for Senka, it took time for her eyes to transfix themselves. After one more step back, Senka hit a wall of luggage. There was nowhere to go, nowhere to turn.

And nowhere to run.

"Fuck."

Quiet, once again. Looking only at the silhouette, Senka began to see what it was; a yellow fox with two tails, a patch of white on its stomach and the ends of its tails, along with red shoes on its feet and gloved hands.

It was the Tails Doll.

"The fuck is that?" Senka asked loudly, almost to the point of yelling.

Eerily, the only thing that wasn't being shown was its face, though whether or not that was a good thing, Senka had no idea. She tried to inch along the luggage, hoping to escape. Swiftly, the doll looked up, roaring a feral, demonic, frightening cry along with revealing its face, a crimson liquid oozing from its mouth which was agape in a psychotic grin, revealing its razor sharp teeth. With eyes soulless and piercing like knives, it gazed hungrily at Senka, ready to eat. In a flash, Senka began running, as if that look was the gunshot, signaling the start of a race. A race where if you lost, you lost your life.

She just kept running, and running, not even sure where she was going anymore. All that mattered was getting away from that thing! That horrible, nasty, scary as hell thing. Nothing else mattered; it was escape or be killed. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't watching where she was going.

"CRASH!" Down went a bundle of bags as Senka crashed full speed into them, falling over and landing in the pile. Groaning, she began to pick herself up but once she got her head up, she knew any further efforts were futile. The Tails Doll was looming right in front of her, grinning a sick and twisted grin as blood salivated from its mouth. Whimpering softly, Senka took a step back before the Tails Doll lunged.

Her screams were heard all across the plane.

"Was that—" Kathrine began, back at her seat.

"Senka!" Allie cried. Kathrine started to speak, only to see that Allie had already gotten up and was running towards the cargo area. Calmly, Kathrine got up and walked after her.

Soon enough, Allie arrived, a couple minutes ahead of Kathrine. Frantically, Allie began looking around, yet only saw nothing but darkness. "O-Oh no." she muttered softly, trying to sense everywhere for Senka out of desperation. No energy signature.

Senka was dead.

"SENKA!" Without hesitation, Allie bolted off, not at all bothered by the fact that she had little to no night vision. As she entered, Kathrine was only able to catch a tiny glimpse of her friend running off. Instantly, she began running after. Kathrine tried to keep up, but soon found herself separated from Allie as well as being alone in the dark chasm that was the cargo hold.

"Great." she said unhappily. The black calm matched the environment perfectly. Kathrine looked around apprehensively, her eyes soon coming to something strange. A rotten smell emanated from the strange looking lump on the ground, though Kathrine found the smell to be rather tantalizing. She knew what it was; it was blood. But why was blood so fresh back here? "That's weird." she whispered, beginning to think in order to figure out the reason why.

As she pondered, Kathrine found herself drooling slightly. Thank goodness she had already eaten, or she might actually consider draining all that blood. Shaking her head to clear it, Kathrine unleashed a Crobat's best weapon in times like this, echolocation, in hopes that she would be able to find Allie. But Allie had gone much too far ahead, unable to be detected at the moment. This was almost a disappointment to Kathrine when suddenly, her echolocation DID pick up something else. Where the scent of blood was coming from was the unmistakable, yet highly disfigured, corpse of Senka.

"Oh, fuck." Shaking slightly in horror at the death of her friend, Kathrine took a step back. That couldn't be Senka, could it? No, it was. It was definitely her. Doubling over in disgust, she felt her stomach do a flip, really trying to make her sick at the fact that she wanted to drink the blood of her dead friend. Yet her mind snapped back to reality when she saw a bright light appear for a brief moment beyond some luggage. Rainbow colored light; it was a Psybeam attack! Allie was nearby.

"I found Senka!" she called to Allie, but what she heard was rather unexpected.

"CaN yOu FeEl ThE sUnShInE~? DoEs It BrIgHtEn Up YoUr Day~?" sang an unknown voice, heard coming from everywhere at once. More psychic attacks were launched, as if there was a battle going on.

"The fuck?" Kathrine asked, looking around for the source. Allie screamed, the sound getting Kathrine's attention immediately.

"Allie!" Wasting no time, Kathrine took off, heading for her friend's location and ignoring any corpses and scents that she passed on the way. When she arrived, she saw the Kirlia gijinka standing alone, her back facing Kathrine. "You okay…?"

"…"

"Allie?" she asked, moving closer.

Suddenly, Allie began to chuckle coldly which soon turned into a sadistic laughter. "YeS, mAsTeR tAiLs DoLl~" she sang, turning to Kathrine revealing that this was not the person she knew. Her eyes, once green and pure were now red, soulless gateways to Hell and she was grinning a twisted smile. No longer was she a professional dancer, now she was the psychopathic servant of the Tails Doll.

Slowly and nervously, Kathrine backed up. Allie had become quite intimidating. A psychic aura from Allie illuminated the area, to show the unforgettable expression even more. Slowly, she began to walk to Kathrine. Step. Step. Step. Clenching her fists, Kathrine glared at Allie. "Don't make me attack you, Allie." she warned.

Step. Step. The threat was unphasing. Step. Step. Allie's twisted smile only seemed to grow larger.

"Well, I did warn her," Kathrine said to herself before firing an Air Slash at Allie. The slash of wind sailed through the air, full speed at Allie, who made no attempt to dodge it. Upon the hit, Allie was knocked quite a distance back and to the ground. Kathrine took off. There was no doubt about it; she had to get out. She didn't get far before Kathrine was restrained by a psychic attack, which held her still and seemed to crush her simultaneously. Laughing manically, Allie stood up, not feeling any pain.

Kathrine groaned which soon turned to cries of pain as Allie began to up the power of her hold, seeming to want to crush Kathrine completely. Any struggles were all in vein. It was useless; there was just no way to resist a psychic attack. Allie stepped forward, ready to end Kathrine's life.

Suddenly, she fell over on her stomach and the psychic hold on Kathrine was released. Panting slightly, Kathrine looked at her friend to discover a knife in the back of her head. She had been killed, but by who?

"Who's there?" Kathrine asked, using echolocation to back it up.

When the echos returned, Kathrine didn't know if she should be relieved or worried by what she found. Standing not 5 meters away from her was the sadistic Mawile gijinka; Venus. "Take a guess, bat bitch." she spat, venom in her voice.

"Oh, it's you."

Ignoring the remark, Venus looked at the corpse of Allie, her serious expression mixed with a glare. Quick kills were always enraging to her, especially when she had to do it for the right reasons. "Hmph. What in the actual hell happened here?" she questioned, not even turning to look at Kathrine.

"I have no idea." replied Kathrine, shaking her head to try and clear the rush of thoughts.

"Tell me." Venus said, her glance shifting to Kathrine. "Or I'll make you wish your friend had killed you."

The look was frightening, even getting Kathrine to quake a bit in fear. This Mawile-this demented Mawile was ready to kill her! Or worse. "I don't know. All I know was that Allie was talking about something she called Tails Doll, then she tried to kill me" Kathrine tried to explain.

Tails Doll?" she asked, her interest piqued. Looking away from Kathrine, Venus began reflecting on something. Moments later, she spoke again. "Hmph." Venus muttered, growling to herself. "Get back to your seat." Nodding once, Kathrine walked off.

Even after Kathrine left, Venus stayed. Tails Doll. So that's what that thing was. Shuddering slightly at the memory, Venus sat down on a suitcase, recalling the battle she had had with the Tails Doll.

* * *

><p><em>Shadows shrouded the cargo area, yet Venus paid them no mind. Darkness and a few corpses weren't scary to her. If people were dying on this plane, then it was up to her to make sure that whatever was doing this wasn't going to bring the whole plane down. The mere thought of doing good things made her want to gag, yet she pressed onwards, regardless. Sounds of a battle were echoing through the air ahead of her, so perhaps she was close.<em>

_Making her way there, Venus pushed over a stack of suitcases with little effort to discover the Tails Doll on the other side, staring straight into her eyes. "What the!" she exclaimed, drawing her sword immediately._

_"YoU'rE mInE nOw~" the Tails Doll cooed, its eyes glowing an ominous red as it began to put Venus under its control, drilling into her head with its powers. Pain shot into Venus' skull like a massive headache. Holding her aching head, Venus groaned. "CaN yOu FeEl ThE sUnShInE~? DoEs It BrIgHtEn Up YoUr Day~?" it echoed over and over again. Can you feel the sunshine? Can you feel the sunshine? Can you feel the sunshine?_

_No._

_Suddenly, Venus pulled out a knife and stabbed it directly in the Tails Doll's face, resulting in a scream of agony from the doll. It hadn't been expecting that, but no one had ever been able to do anything while their mind was being taken over. What was going on? Horrified, the doll looked down at Venus, but there was something strange about her. One of her eyes was blue, while another was green as usual._

_"Your little mind control won't work on me!" growled Venus before slashing down vertically at the Tails Doll, cutting it in half. As she did so, the mental strain in her head ceased and she backed away from the doll quickly, panting softly as she did so. Silence loomed over the area for a few seconds before she sighed in relief._

_"Thank you, Fly Trap." she whispered thankfully, before continuing on her way, her blue eye going back to green._

* * *

><p>"You really saved me. I can't thank you enough." Venus whispered, knowing the fly trap part of her could hear it. Once her other half had detected danger, the fly trap immediately shared minds with Venus, to see what she was doing and what was going on. Upon the mind control, Venus had known what to do.<p>

Her fly trap had to possess her first.

This wasn't something that was uncommon, Venus used to be possessed by her fly trap often, just because no one could understand it if she wasn't possessed. They trusted each other so Venus never got angry when her fly trap decided to step in. After a few minutes, Venus gave a soft smile before getting up and returning to her seat.

The rest of the flight seemed to be smooth sailing, though Venus kept to herself and struck fear in anyone who tried to approach her. "15 minutes before we arrive at our destination." called the pilot over the PA system. Happy chattering arose from the flyers when all of a sudden-

"KABOOM!"

"What the hell?" Shade asked before another explosion occured. People began screaming, worried for their lives, even Venus being a little frightened. Rapidly, the plane began descending, to the point where it was falling. Safety protocols were trying to be issued, but with the amount of flight attendants that died, virtually no one was calm. Speeding up, the plane kept falling when suddenly, it hit something.

The airport it was supposed to arrive at.

Massive explosions followed, creating a storm of fire, smoke and parts. Cries of death could be heard but not over the sound of the sizzling flames. Death everywhere. From a spectator's point of view, it seemed there would be no survivors but there was. There was a survivor.

Venus, who struggled through the flames broke her way out of the plane and through the rubble, limping along to get away from the area. Her body was shattered, broken, bruised and bleeding in many places. but she endured the pain and kept moving.

Until IT showed up.

The Tails Doll, floating right in front of her with an evil and amused grin on its face, had arrived. Venus' eyes widened.

"Y-You're alive? B-But how?" she asked, horrified. Maniacal laughter was her only answer. This was ending, her life, this world, every soul would be ruled by the Tails Doll and no one could stop it. Not Venus. Not Shadow. Not even Sonic. "D-Dammit, stay back." Roaring, the Tails Doll lunged.


End file.
